Just Whistle discontinued
by Tidus2
Summary: AU. My story of what happens when Tidus dissapears and Yuna's reaction. Yuna sits on the dock of Besaid and just whistles. She is willing to go all over Spira to find her love, and her long lost dad. Dreams keep reappearing and and people keep disappearin
1. Just Whistle

My story On How Final Fantasy 10 Ends

More chapters coming soon!

Enjoy!

Just whistle

This girl around the age of 17 sat on the dock of Besaid. Her toes barely touched the chilled water. She had brown hair that came down to get chin, and eyes of different colors, one blue and one green, marking that she was half Albed. She just sat on the dock during sunset whistling with all her might having to take pauses in between to breath. Even the far plane could hear her tune, but nobody came.

Her name was Yuna. She was well known as a High Summoner. She had practiced whistling every month from the time this boy she liked disappeared. Yuna remembered a memory of him.

He said,"If we shall ever get separated, just whistle."

He was very close to her and she had not accepted he was gone for good.

At this point her whistling skills were good and the villagers didn't bother to ask her, "What's wrong," or, "are you okay? They would just maybe stick there heads out of their cottage just to make sure Yuna was still okay.

The boy that Yuna loves is 15 with spiky blonde hair and soft smooth skin. His name is Tidus.

Two months ago High Summoner Yuna defeated sin and created the eternal calm. Yuna's guardians defeated sin a different way than all the high summoners before. But before the final battle Tidus told Yuna and all the other guardians that this would be his last battle.

Yuna did not believe him then but now she is lonely and she regrets not believing Tidus. Staring out to shore all Yuna wants to just be with Tidus forever.

From behind Yuna hears a soft calm voice and turns around to see one of her past guardians from Yuna's pilgrimage.

It was a ladies voice she heard and it came from a lady who been on four pilgrimages, only one seceded on bringing a calm, and eternal calm. She had black hair held up with chopsticks braided down to her broad shoulders. She was wearing what looked like a black gown trimmed with white fluffy cotton that had turned gray by her travels. The bottom of her dress was cut open and looked like a big A with many belts to hide her muscular legs. She was a black mage and a very powerful one too.

Her name was Lulu and she asked Yuna to stop whistling and that her love would never come. Lulu knew that this might have not been the best thing to say for she knew Yuna might cry.

Her face dripped with tears in a matter of seconds. Moans come from this teenage girl in the middle of a group of worried villagers.

The girls crying stopped and she began yelling words at Lulu.

"What do you know! Wait, just wait you'll see, you'll all see!" Yuna screamed pointing a finger at all of the villagers that had circled around her.

Lulu had been shoved out of the circle. She recovered quickly and pushed back through and got to Yuna. One of the villagers shot a weird look at Lulu and walked away fallowed by other people heading to go practice blitzball, the hottest game in Spira, or go sing by the fire for it was getting quite dark now.

Mean while Lulu knelt down beside Yuna who started to stare at the ocean and said,"All I want is him, I just want to see Tidus! To feel his soft blonde hair brushing up against you cheeks and those lips that always are curled up into a smile. His bright baby blue eyes always awake would make me smile forever." Yuna's tone in her voice rose and she started crying again. She faced Lulu and her knees.

Lulu put her hand on the crying girls back and said, "I'm so sorry Yuna, I should have had more hope about Tidus coming back." Lulu knows that Tidus is a dream dreampt up by the faith. It's just when Yuna defeated Sin for good and brought the eternal calm, the faith stopped dreaming and that is why he disappeared. Yuna doesn't know or she doesn't want to believe it.

"How bout this," suggested Lulu," why don't you come back to our cabin and rest. I have some wonderful news to tell you!"

Yuna sniffled, stopped sobbing and said, "I'd like that, okay"

I hopen You liked my fanfic!

If you like, please comment! I might write more if I find people like this!

I can't wait to hear all the wonderful comments you guys have: )


	2. The Secret

Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry about the first chapter. I know actually didn't know Yuna's age and so I put as close as I thought I could get. I would have changed it but I didn't find a way to change it

In this chapter I rushed as fast as possible to get it up and I think it is my best one yet! I introduce three knew characters! One is kind of from ffx-2 but only kind of.

Here is my second chapter and tell me if anything is bugging you about my story!

The Secret

Lulu lead Yuna to their cottage. It was nice and tucked behind a few overgrown trees. Yuna liked her cottage for it had beautiful hibiscus flowers blooming in their grassy yard. Yuna's favorite thing to do was to go to the back corner of her yard and lie in the dirt where she could look out at the ocean for hours and hours.

Yuna stopped and stared in the corner of Lulu's yard where she had laid down many times before.

Lulu held the door open and called over to Yuna with a hand gesture beckoning Yuna to come inside. Yuna immediately snapped out of her day dream and started heading toward the door when something caught her eye.

It was the Besaid Arochs, the blitz ball team for Besaid. One of the players down the hill bunted the blitz ball and it bounced on the untouched sand leaving miniature craters along the way it made towards Lulu.

Up the hill came two men, one which Yuna knew well and had reddish orange hair and was married to Lulu. The other male she knew vaguely as Gippal. He had blonde hair and was beating the other more muscular man when he stopped because he noticed ladies were watching. Gippal looked back and saw the muscular man running toward him, he startled and started to run but fell face first in the sand instead. This made Yuna giggle which she had not done in a long time.

The reddish haired man who was also Yuna's former guardian she knew by the name of Wakka. He used to be a blitzball player but gave it up to guard Yuna on her pilgrimage. He apparently was helping some of the team players with their skills.

By the time Gippal got up from his fall and brushed the indented sand off his face, Wakka had caught up to him. He mumbled something to Gippal which Yuna couldn't understand. As Gippal turned around and jogged back down the hill Yuna noticed as his hair flipped back and forth Yuna noticed a little diamond tattoo under his hairline on his neck. She stared at it for a moment and then noticed that Wakka was coming their way.

Yuna was now close enough to Lulu that Lulu put a hand on Yuna's back and gave a push that indicated to Yuna to get inside.

Behind Yuna came not only Lulu but Wakka. Yuna went and sat on the bed Lulu bought for her. Wakka helped Lulu sit on the bed opposite Yuna but he continued to stand.

"Well Yuna, I don't know how to tell this but you see- said Lulu but was cut off by Wakka's polite voice, " What she is trying to say is that, Lulu and I have had a baby."

Yuna gaped with disbelief. She had known they were married but she bever thought of this. Her brain raced with thought. She couldn't find a single word or complement to say.

Lulu spoke to get rid of the awkward silence which was nothing like Yuna. Lulu said, "Wakka and I we uhh, decided not to keep it a secret anymore.

Yuna stayed silent.

Lulu got up, stumbled a little and Wakka stretched out his arm to help her but she pushed it away.

Lulu made her way to the opposite side of the bed and started to un tuck it but she ran into the wall and a teddy bear from the shelf above that apparently Wakka had given her fell and landed on the bed. She did not hesitate and just set the bear back on the shelf overcrowded with photos of Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka and spheres probably of Wakka and Lulu together and kept preparing the bed. "It's almost completely black Yuna, why don't you get to bed, it has been a long day. When Lulu looked over at Yuna after preparing the bed, Yuna had already fallen asleep on the other bed.

Thanks for reading!

The character that is kind of from FFx-2 is the baby. Cant you just picture him in your head!

I'm thinking in the next chapters to make my own character which should be something cool and inspiring for me to write about.

I like to make people happy so if you really like this comment and I would like it if you would make it logged in!

Look forward for new chapters and keep checking up on me!

**Next Chapter**

Chapter 3- _The Dream_


End file.
